Siete besos
by yinqueen
Summary: Tres besos. Cuatro besos. Cinco besos. Seis besos. Siete besos. Él y Matt habían compartido siete besos a lo largo de los últimos cuatro meses. Y ambos sabían que compartirían muchos más.


Tres besos. Cuatro besos. Cinco besos. Seis besos. Siete besos.

Él y Matt habían compartido siete besos a lo largo de los últimos cuatro meses. Y ambos sabían que compartirían muchos más.

El primero fue a causa de Jeff. De él y sus malditas apuestas.

_-¡Tenéis que hacerlo!- rabió el de pelo morado._

_-¡No!- gritaron ambos. Hacía poco que habían recuperado su amistad por lo que desde entonces coincidían casi siempre._

_-Pero…- empezó a usar sus ojos de cachorrito, pero después de tantos años usando la misma técnica, ya no tenía efecto en casi nadie. Y menos en su hermano mayor.- ¡John!- se giró hacia su amigo-con-derechos-a-quien-amo-pero-no-se-lo-digo._

_-Por favor, solo un pico.- les rogó el moreno.- Que luego soy y el que tiene que aguantar sus berrinches.- juntó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho cuando los dos hombres negaron con la cabeza.- ¿Por un amigo?_

_-No.- refutaron otra vez._

_-Bueno. Suficiente.- todos miraron hacia Shawn.- U os besáis o le diré a Vince que nos os habláis otra vez._

_-¡Esto no es justo Michaels!- objetó en un grito Matt._

_-Pues entonces daros un beso.- se cruzó de brazos.- Y por no tardado tanto, tiene que ser con lengua._

_-¿Qué? Tu puta ma…- Adam no pudo terminar la frase ya que unos labios cubrieron los suyos. Intentó protestar, pero Matt aprovechó aquel momento para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca._

_-¿Shawn?- le llamó al separarse el moreno._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Ahora si puedes ir con Vince y decirle que no os hablamos._

El segundo fue un accidente en medio del ring que hizo gritar a todas y cada una de las las mujeres presentes, tanto fans como divas.

_En aquel combate el ganador tenía que ser Matt, pero aun si hubiese sido un combate sin storyline o vencedor decidido, el de Carolina del Norte habría ganado sin problema alguno ya que el canadiense no estaba para nada centrado en su lucha._

_-¿Se puede saber qué haces Edge?- le gruñó cuando le aplicó un Twist of Fate a causa de un descuido del mayor.- Céntrate._

_-No puedo…- gimió y Matt no supo determinar si era un gemido de dolor, frustración o qué._

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_-Termina ya con esto.- le rogó.- Por favor._

_-Para luchar así, esta bien.- terminó con un Splash mountain, pero calculó mal y cayó sobre el rubio, uniendo accidentalmente sus labios._

_Adam subió rápidamente sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello y los hombros del menor, pegándolo más a él._

_Hacía solamente una semana desde aquel beso y Edge no había podido sacarse de la cabeza el placer que aquel beso le había proporcionado, deseando cada día un poco más de volver a probar aquellos deliciosos labios._

_En medio de los gritos histéricos oyeron los golpes al suelo, la voz del arbitro gritar a su lado y finalmente la campana que anunciaba el final del combate._

_-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó el rubio, preocupado, al ver como una mueca de dolor cruzaba el rostro del moreno._

_-Me he torcido el tobillo.- musitó.- Ayúdame._

_Salieron del ring, Matt rodeando el cuello del más alto con un brazo, y el resto de sus compañeros les miraron estupefactos._

_-¿Tanto jaleo el otro día para terminar besándoos en el ring?_

El tercero… el tercero fue de consuelo: Vickie le había pedido el divorcio y él, destrozado, estaba llorando en su habitación cuando Matt abrió la puerta que se había dejado abierta.

_-¡Adam! ¿Estás aquí?- le llamó.- Vamos a tomar algo, ¿quieres venir?_

_-Yo… N-no, gracias Matty.- contestó, intentando que su voz no sonara gangosa cosa que no sucedió.- Que no se dé cuenta…- musitó._

_-¿Addy?- entró al cuarto a toda prisa, sentándose a su lado cuando le vio ahí hecho una bolita sobre la cama y le abrazó contra su pecho.- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Vickie… Ella me ha pedido el divorcio.- se pegó más a él, abrazándole con fuerza, mojando su camiseta.- Supongo que el karma me lo ha devuelto por el daño que te hice… No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte traicionado…_

_-Adam…- le acarició el pelo y la espalda, buscando calmarle._

_-Es la verdad Matty. Solo por celos o que sé yo. ¡Fui tan gilipollas que te perdí como mejor amigo por un calentón! Y...- se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que le estaba dando un monólogo.- Lo siento Matthew te estoy retrasando y los chicos te deben de estar esperan…- no terminó la frase ya que unos labios tomaron los suyos con agresividad._

_-Ya basta. Cuando le das cuerda floja a la lengua, eres peor que Jeffy.- gruño Matt, acariciando los rojos labios._

_-¡Deja de cortarme besándome!_

El cuarto fue en un bar, en Miami, después de terminar uno de sus shows por el Sur-Este del país, y Adam, una vez le localizó sentado en la barra en compañía de Shawn, Cena y Paul, se lanzó a sus brazos.

_-¡Matty!- los tres hombres se giraron y observaron como el rubio corría hacia él y apartaba sin consideración a la gente, que no se atrevía a protestar al ver su tamaño._

_-¿Qué pasa Adam?- le preguntó con un suspiro: un Adam borracho era peor que un Jeff con sobredosis de azúcar._

_-¡Baila conmigo!- gritó abrazándose a él._

_-No. ¿Cuánto has tomado?- cuestionó al oler el alcohol en su aliento._

_-No mucho. Un par de copitas.- respondió aferrándose a él y respirando sobre el cuello contrario, gimiendo bajito.- Baila conmigo.- repitió._

_-No.- volvió a negar. Y más que dos copitas creo que te has tomado dos botellas de mojito._

_-¡Baila conmigo!- exigió, dando una patada al suelo ante la mirada estupefacta de los otros tres al ver al rubio, normalmente sexy y arrogante comportándose de aquel modo. Aunque Jeff siempre había dicho que alrededor de Matt el canadiense cambiaba._

_-Mañana.- cedió con un suspiró._

_-¿Enserio?- el moreno asintió y sintió como sus labios eran tomados de forma hambrienta por el mayor, que se sentó en su regazo y que gimió cuando su boca fue invadida por la lengua ajena._

_-Enserio chicos, esto empieza a dar miedo. _

El quinto fue a oscuras, con olor a palomitas, chucherías y refrescos, con los saltos de Jeff, Morrison y Jay y con los grititos de Trish. Lo que ambas recuerdan de aquel beso es que fue seguramente el más discreto que habían compartido hasta el momento.

_-Matty… Esta película ya la he visto. Y es muy aburrida.- se quejó el rubio mirando a su novio-no-novio._

_-Pues ahora no nos podemos ir Adam. Haberlo dicho antes y hubiésemos ido a ver otra.- respondió con cansancio ante la insistencia del otro; daba gracias a dios de tener tanta paciencia después de aguantar a su hermano durante tanto años._

_-Pero…_

_-Edge, basta ya.- giró el rostro y le miró seriamente.- Después haremos l que quieras, pero el amor de Dios, déjame ver la película._

_-¿Lo que yo quiero?- preguntó en un ronroneo._

_-Sí. Siempre y cuando no atente contra mi orgullo ni mi físico.- contestó antes de medio recostarse en su pecho, permitiendo que le rodeara con un brazo por lo hombros._

_-Quiero que vayamos a cenar. Solos.- le susurró al oído, tomándole por el mentón antes de besarle los labios con ternura, moviéndolos lentamente._

El sexto fue uno de los mejores y más románticos que ninguno de los dos hubiese compartido con alguien jamás. Bendita fueran las tormentas.

_Habían salido tarde de la arena ya que Adam se había atrasado considerablemente en las duchas y el mayor de los Hardy se quedó esperándole tumbado en una de las banquillas. Cuando salieron a fuera se dieron cuenta de cuatro cosas: no tenían coche para volver al hotel, llovía a cántaros, no tenían paraguas y tampoco tenían móviles con los que llamar ya que el de Matt estaba sin batería y el de Adam sin saldo._

_-¿Y ahora qué? No quiero pasar la noche encerrado aquí dentro.- preguntó el mayor._

_-Iremos andando. No podemos correr ya que no podemos romper algún huesos y no creo que a Vince le haga mucha gracia, la verdad.- le contestó._

_Empezaron a andar bajo la lluvia, sin hablar mucho, envueltos en un silencio confortable. De repente, Matt tomó de la mano al rubio que entrelazó sus dedos._

_-Oye Addy…- le llamó._

_-¿Hm?- respondió por instinto, ya que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos al ver como la camiseta blanca que llevaba el moreno se pegaba a su cuerpo de forma deliciosa. Tan absorto estaba que siguió andando cuando el otro paró en seco y tiró de su brazo.- ¿Matty?_

_-¿Quieres…?- respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando.- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- musitó sin mirarle a los ojos, evitando descubrir que todo aquello no era más que una cruel broma del canadiense._

_-Por supuesto que sí, Matthew.- le atrajo hacia él y le besó con calma, acariciando la lengua contraria sin prisas, saboreando y disfrutando del momento mientras raspaba las ásperas mejillas con sus manos._

_El americano subió sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello del más alto, suspirando cuando sintió como los brazos del otro descendían hasta su cintura y lo pegaban más a él._

_-¡Matty! ¡Adam!- ambos se giraron y vieron a Jeff con el coche.- Subid venga, no creo que queráis enfermar por culpa de un resfriado._

El séptimo fue aquella misma noche, en el cuarto de Edge, después de haber hecho el amor hacia el cansancio, turnándose para ser el activo ya que claramente ninguo de los dos se dejaría dominar completamente por el otro. Ciertamente se habían besado durante el acto pero ninguno tuvo tanto sentimiento como el que se dieron antes de dormirse.

_-Adam… ¿Estás bien?- apartó unos mechones que tapaban sus hermosos y brillantes ojos y que se pegaban a sus mejillas._

_-Perfectamente cariño. Joder, nunca me había sentido así de bien en mi puta vida.- se medio incorporó y recargó la cabeza en su brazo izquierdo, mirando la semi-desnudez de Matt.- ¿Qué me haces, Matthew, que me vuelvo idiota solo de tenerte cerca y me vuelvo loco al estar alejado de ti?- le preguntó en un susurro, íntimo, cálido._

_-Posiblemente lo mismo que tú a mí.- se acercó a él y le forzó a tumbarse otra vez mientras que él se acostó en su pecho.- Fuimos tan tontos Addy… Tantos años perdidos por nuestra estupidez…_

_-Bueno, tampoco es eso. Quizás estos años solo hicieron lo que sentimos más fuerte, más resistente.- le dijo mientras jugaba con una de las húmedas hebras._

_-Vaya…- sonrió burlón.- Creí que el poético y romántico era mi hermano, no tú.- se arrastró y unió sus labios, cerrando los ojos cuando dos manos le apretaron más contra el caliente cuerpo que tenía debajo, temblando cuando fue cubierto con ternura con las mantas y las sábanas, suspirando cuando una lengua intrusa rozó la propia.- Te amo Adam Joseph Copeland…_

_-Y yo a ti, Matthew Moore Hardy…_


End file.
